


The Veth/ Nott x Yeza Relationship Set

by LuLeMa



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Progressing Relationship, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, THEYRE SO CUTE, cursing, just a little but still tagging, like so much fluff and so much Yeza Validating the shit out of his gf, nervous teens, the brenotto family is so adorable guys asl;kdjaslfkj, veth has bad self esteem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLeMa/pseuds/LuLeMa
Summary: a collection of moments hinted to in canon or whatever else my goober brain thinks ofprogressing fluff and romance, but mostly sappy halfling romance





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> I havent actually posted a fic in my life but i am so thirsty for yeza content that if yall wont give it to me ill make it myself.
> 
> a made up scene to start, most of these are based on comments from Sam or directly from the backstory. i edited but that doesnt mean i know how to capitalize, just a warning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veth Runs, gets some assistance from a stranger

Veth liked to collect things. This was a known fact about her and it was resented by the others. She don't have the money to buy what she wanted so her impulses would tell her to take what she wanted. If something pretty to the eyes or pleasant to the touch was in her vicinity she knew that she would try to take it, 

She had taken a ring this time. It was silvery with a white pearl encrusted in the top. It was smooth and had elaborate branches sculpted around the pearl, it was so pretty and lovely. Veth knew she shouldn’t but she took it. She had tried to be sneaky and cautious about it, she had tried to slip it into the pocket of her dress in one swift motion, but she had become nervous and knocked something over. Her overt panic was what got the clerks attention. 

She eyed Veth as she tried to walk out, veth was not a good liar. She was too shifty and she could never meet anybody’s eyes. She knew this fact so she relied on her stealth, but that had failed her this time. The woman grabbed her by the shoulders and when she refused to turn out her pockets the woman had yelled out for help. She quickly and ungracefully handed the ring back but the damage was done. The shopkeeper had chased her out with a broom, the stiff bristles scratched across her arm and burned with pain. She started to run. 

When her oldest brother saw her running, when he heard the shopkeeper yelling at her, he growled and began to chase. “Veth you stupid rat, get back here!” She could hear him rallying his friends. She could hear them working each other up. Veth ducked under fences and hopped over barrels, dodging and weaving like a scared animal. 

It’s perhaps now more than ever that she wishes she wore shoes; as stones from the gravel pathway stab into her feet, Veth knew they would bleed but she was to scared to care. She had to stop to catch her breath, she leaned into a tree, trembled and panted heavily as she desperately tried to regain her breath. 

She would get in trouble again, she wouldn’t be allowed back into the shop, her mother would cry and ask why she was so irresponsible and impulsive. She would apologize and her father would punish her, he might take away something she liked, or ground her to her room without dinner. It wouldn’t be that bad, it's not like she went out much. But what she was the most afraid of was her brothers’ reactions, those would be bad. Those would involve bloody noses and pulled hair. 

“That way!” Its a new voice this time and it was followed by a group of footsteps, they were closer than she thought they would be. Veth ran again, she pushed between carts and weaved through the streets of the town before she found herself running towards the woods. Veth’s heart thundered in her chest, the adrenaline was one of the only things that allowed her to keep going as she left the parameters of the town and tried to vanish into the canopy of leaves. 

The dirt under her feet crunches as she sprints into the woods. Veth can hear her brothers and their friends behind her, jeering audibly and calling out her name in a cruel tone. Veth pushes on, she's good at that, she can run and run as far and as long as she needs to, but it's not pleasant. Into the woods, off the path where the dirt changes to decomposing leaves and her footsteps become louder. She pushes through bushes and ducks under low hanging branches. They catch and grab at her hair and her cloths, it feels like even the forest itself if trying to catch her. She can feel cuts begin to form on her arms, she stumbles over an ill placed root and her elbows slam into the ground, she's crying now. 

“That way!” somebody yells, cruel jubilance. Veth pushes onward and she can feel her lungs burning. It hurts, it hurts like hell. She slides across the wet grass to the riverbank. She barely registered the halfling boy sitting there. She leaps over the narrow bottleneck of the river and presses her back to a tree and holds her breath. Veth can feel sweat dripping down her face and her chest heaving. 

The sound of footsteps makes her stiffen like a cornered animal. She can hear them panting, somebody growls and pants audibly. 

“Yeza.” panic rises in her chest “Yeza did you see a girl run through here? Freckles, brown hair?” its her oldest brother, he's out of breath and he sounds livid.

“Uh- Yeah, she went- uh” he swallows and before he can speak again- 

“Spit it out dammit” she hears a fist hit a tree, the boy squeaks in fright. 

“T-That way! Here- i'll show you” he stammers. She gets ready to run when she hears them start to move, but they're going the wrong way. Their teasing calls and yells vanish into the distance. He had lied to them to keep her safe. 

She wants to thank him, but she has to keep running and he’s long out of earshot. She scrambles out from behind the tree and the group of boys is nowhere to be found. 

Veth keeps running and running until it becomes dark. She sleeps in a barn and when she comes back the next morning her mother is angry with her. She gets a smack from her brother but it's nowhere near as bad as it would have been if she had been caught in the woods with his lackies there to gas him up. Shes grounded in her room for a week, courtesy of her father. She knows she escaped the brunt of their rath by vanishing overnight. 

Things weren’t great, but they could have been a lot worse if that boy hadn’t lied for her. That was nice.


	2. Bonfire Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spin the bottle is a hell of a game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeza is a very good boy

It was midsummer when she had been invited to the gathering. Her neighbor had asked her to come along to the get-together. She said they were gonna play truth or dare and they needed more girls. Veth sighed but she wasn't about to turn it down, as much as she hated to admit it, she was lonely. 

It was nighttime and there was a campfire, a group of kids right next to it, laughing and chattering. Veth found herself on the edge of the group hugging her knees and watching the fire, her eyes glazed over as she spaced out. She was only partially aware of the game that was happening. 

“Dare!” Said a little halfling boy. He was very small, he had a puffball of dark hair surrounding his face and his shoulders were hunched forward, which only served to make him look smaller. 

“Hmmm, whats something really terrible?” The human boy jeered. Veth knew him, he was Ren. He wasn't nice to her. She didn't like Ren. The halfling screwed up his face and made an over-exaggerated gasp 

“Hey!” The little halfling cried, sticking out his tongue. One of his friends elbowed him and he turned to laugh back. Ren tapped his finger to his chin in thought getting a devilish grin on his face. 

“Oh i know!” He pointed a finger directly at her and Veth felt her stomach clench “Yeza, I dare you to kiss veth” she felt her face redden and a cold fear rip through her body. There was an uproar of laughter and the halfling boy looked at her and his grin dropped from his face, he glared at his friends. Ren looked more than pleased with himself. 

“Ohhhhohooo that's gross.” Somebody cackled, cringing physically when they looked at her. Veth wanted to run away but her mortification kept her rooted in place. 

Ren’s face relented and he waved his hands in front of him in a no-more gesture “Yeah, sorry yeza lemme think of a new one”

“Don't be m-mean.” The boy called Yeza practically whispered. Veth’s eyes rose from the ground and her heart started beating. He inched up to her and for the first time he made eye contact with her. He had blue eyes. They were very pretty. “If you want to- but i don't wanna make you do something you don't want to.” He said in a hushed whisper. His friends were laughing but that felt like it was fading into the background. 

“Uh-s-sure” Veth breathed back. He put a tentative hand on her upper arm and the other one went to her chin and he pressed his lips to hers. He was trembling a little and veth shut her eyes and couldn’t stop herself from leaning into him a little. His lips were soft and sweet and though it felt like hours, within what she assumed to be seconds he had pulled away. 

Veth knew her face was red and she was almost sure that everybody could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Yeza gave her a little smile, averting his eyes, his face was red as well. His hand was still on her arm, making her heart skip. 

“Eww! I can't believe you did it!” Ren laughed from his gut and his shoulders trembled with his apparent disbelief. Yeza’s hand on her arm tightened and Veth felt tears prick into her eyes again, she had to blink rapidly to keep them at bay. 

“Oh c’mon Ren thats so mean!” A girl chided, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Dont kid yourself that's nasty as fuck.” Ren was hollering and so were all his other friends, all of his friends except the girl and Yeza 

“No its not.” Yeza looked up at the human boy and glowered, he was shaking a little. He leaned closer to veth “do you want to get out of here?” He asked softly. She nodded and he followed her as they walked away. Ren was shouting at him to get back here and that he was being stupid. 

They walked in silence for a little while before he looked up at her “Are you okay? I’m sorry that was so shitty.” He wasn't looking at her and he was fidgeting with his thumbs nervously. 

“Ren or the kiss?” Veth asked slowly, clasping her hands behind her back. 

Yeza’s eyebrows knit together and he stared rigidly at the ground in front of him. “Both i guess, I haven’t kissed a girl before. I’m sorry-“ 

“-it wasn't bad!” The words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop them. Veth wished she could disappear into thin air and be gone forever. Yeza stopped walking and looked up at her, his hands bunched into his pants and his eyes wide. 

“It wasn't?” He sounded nearly awed by what she said. For the second time they made eye contact and she felt struck by how blue his eyes were again.

There was a pause and veth felt like she was glowing red with how flushed she was “n-n-not bad at all.” She managed to splutter out. 

The silence after that felt heavy, she was about to launch into an apology when yeza spoke “do- do you wanna hang out sometime?” He said the words so fast it took Veth another moment to register what he had said. He was apparently just as nervous as she was and that was incredibly relieving to see. 

“Uh- uhm yes- yeah that sounds nice.” Veth stammered back, almost equally as fast as he had. They had made it to her house and she turned to him at the gate and smiled awkwardly. She was mindful to keep her lips shut so he wouldn’t see her ugly teeth. 

“Goodnight Veth.” He said with a ruddy cheeked grin. 

“Goodnight Yeza.” She responded, and she went inside her home. 

Her evening routine was done completely on autopilot. Her mind was in the clouds and she felt like she was floating she was so excited. She had kissed a boy and he had liked it and he looked like he liked her! She felt the pang of anxiety shoot through her stomach, telling veth that she was probably reading into it and he was just being nice. Even so the fluttery feeling didn't leave her all night. 

Veth didn't sleep very well that night, she lay on her bed with her fingers on her lips, grinning and giddy. Yeza. He was very nice. He was not cruel like the other boys. 

Yeza. Yeza. Yeza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any and all writing critiques are encouraged!


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfling Puppy Love; First Date Edition
> 
> no beta bc,,, im rat

Veth was very careful to pick a nice dress that day, it was a nice sundress with floral patterns embroidered on the edge of the skirt. It went just past her knees and had pockets, a favorite feature of hers. Her hair was clean for the first time in a long time, it was pleated into a loose braid that she had done herself. It was messy and it hung over her shoulder, would he care? Veth wanted Yeza to like her. 

It was just about noon when she practically skipped to their meeting spot. They were going to meet near the fire pit and they were going on a date. She was going on a date! Veth was getting herself all worked up. She shuffled her feet impatiently and scrubbed her feet into the grass. 

She heard footsteps from around the bend and she perked up expectantly, grinning widely. Grinning Until she saw Ren’s face push through the branches. Her whole mood dropped like a stone through ice, he was going to ruin this too. Ren saw her and grinned his stupid grin, “well well well” he droned, sauntering over to the halfling girl. He looked down at her and knelt low to the ground, eying her with disdain and malice. “Why are you dressed up?” Ren asked, his voice laced with venom.

“I- i- I wanted to look nice that’s all” Veth felt her hands ball into fists, hidden within her dress pockets. She glared at him and leaned away, her muscles tense and ready to dart away as soon as he tried anything. 

Ren chuckled coldly; “Putting a bow on a pig doesn't make it any less of a pig.” He reached out to tug on her braid and she dodged nimbly. 

“I- I uhm” She knew she was not pretty, but it still wasn’t nice to hear it out loud. Veth’s face scrunched and she felt her ears grow hot. If she could get away she would be okay. Another set of footsteps caught the human and the halfling’s attention. 

“Veth?” Yeza entered the clearing; he was just standing there and he looked as though he had seen a ghost. Yeza had a collared shirt on and his hair looked like he had attempted to wrangle it into something other than a fluffy mess. He held some wild flowers in one hand. When Ren saw him he froze, connected the dots, the flowers and the nice cloths; then he went slack-jawed. 

“Oh no- oh Yeza” his voice shaking with disbelief “don’t tell me- you have got to be kidding this is too damn good” he started to snicker in his throat, it began to bubble out from his mouth. Veth could already see his mocking words in his expression before they had even left his mouth. 

Yeza’s face blossomed into a bright red and his brows knit together. He stood very rigidly when ren looked down at him. Veth shifted from side to side and prepared to lunge at ren if he tried to get physical. “Ren-“

“Yeza? Yeza, you’re going on a date with HER?” Ren jabbed an accusatory finger in Veth’s chest and she growled a little. She smacked his hand away and took a fire more steps back and the human shot her a glare. 

Veth felt panic begin to etch in, she didn't want to be chased, least of all today. Yeza looked at her and floundered, opening and shutting his mouth to Ren’s amusement. Yeza took a deep breath and walked right up to her and took her hand into his. She felt her face redden, she could sense his nerves and the tension; “Yes I am. S-s-so if you wouldn’t mind leaving us t-t-to it” 

Ren raised his eyebrows. Veth wanted to kiss Yeza. He was nervous to stand up to Ren, yeah! but who wouldn’t? The human boy looked down at the two of them and he snarled. 

“Whatever, shithead.” He cuffed yeza over his head as he walked past, sending him sprawling forward. When he stood up the flowers were scattered and his shirt sleeves were stained with grass. 

Veth let out a snarl, she wanted to punch him for being such a gigantic douche. He stepped out of the way of her and swung his hand to smack her. She leaned back, his hand whooshing past her face without contact. 

“You’re better than this freak Yeza.” And he stormed off. Veth turned back to yeza, he was brushing dirt off of his hands and his pant legs. 

“Oh geez,” he mumbled, fumbling to pick up the flowers. Veth leaned down to scoop them up and she handed them back to him. There’s no way he would want to be with her now, she had growled like an animal. 

“Here…” she practically squeaked “that was really brave of you, telling him off like that.” Veth’s face felt hot and she wished her hair wasn’t braided so it would cover her face. 

“Oh uh- not really I’m not very brave.” He rearranged the tattered flowers carefully and then handed them back to her; “sorry these got all messed up.” 

“I think they’re nice” she breathed, holding the bouquet close to her chest “and you’re very brave.” 

“Thank you.” He paused “so where do you wanna go?” 

“You still wanna go out? After I-“ 

“I do! Unless you don’t want to go out then that’s fine too I understand” he was rambling, it was stupidly endearing. 

“I do.” Veth clasped the flowers tighter, his pretty blue eyes met her ugly brown ones, veth looked down. 

“Oh. Good. Me too.” Yeza looked immensely relieved. He smiled at her and some of the tension left both of them. 

“What do you wanna do?” Veth took a step closer. 

“Wanna go for a walk?” 

“Yeah.” She was grateful to move. Hopefully it would qualm some of her incessant fidgeting. 

The afternoon had a rough start, but it made a swift recovery once they got going. There was some rather painful silences, but she found that yeza was quick to fill them. He was good at talking, articulated. She found how much she liked his voice. 

Yeza walked alongside her and he talked about his chemistry and about what different herbs did based on how you treated them. Veth liked the way he lit up when he talked about something he was passionate about. He would add visuals with his hands and he would even point out a few of the wild plants. She liked how when he smiled you could see the gap in his front teeth, she liked his eyes. He was so sweet to her. It made her heart melt. 

Yeza had listened to her about her collections, he had asked! She went down the list, buttons, paper, rocks, shells when she could get them, wax seals, string, jewelry, bits of glass, jars… he asked her questions about her favorites and about where she got them. He wanted to see them. She showed him a few buttons she had in her pocket, one of them being was worn and smooth from constant rubbing. He produced a small rock in a similar shape. He called it a worry stone, said he aunt gave it to him to help him with his nerves. 

Yeza showed her some wild plants, one that tasted like mint, a kind of wild onion, a tree branch that tastes like root beer if you chewed on it. He would point out potion components. At least his skills are useful. Veth put her button away into her pocket. 

The day ended with them sitting by the river and talking, still. Veth was chewing intently on a root-beer-tree-twig. Both halfling leaned back on their arms and basked in the sunset light; It was warm on her face. Veth sensed his hand inching closer to hers and she smiled internally. She turned to look at him. 

“Do you wanna go out again veth?” Yeza asked, his eyes were crinkling with his sheepish smile that seemed to cover his face. Veth felt floaty, she smiled at him. 

“Yes please.” Veth tentatively rested against his shoulder. He leaned his head on top of hers. The two of them eased closer to lean on each other. 

“I have to work tomorrow, but there’s nothing against you hanging around if you wanted. I could show you some of the plants I was talking about.”

“I’d like that” Veth was grinning from ear to ear. He learned onto her. 

“Me too.” 

“Hey yeza?” Veth leaned away from him and looked him in the face.

“Yeah?” He looked slightly concerned. 

“Can i kiss you again?” Veth forced the words out before she could overthink. yeza blinked and his ears turned a little red. 

“Please” 

it was even nicer then the first time.


	4. ILY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> relationships are weird, especially for two doofy halflings

I love you

Why did those words hold so much weight in a relationship, why did it seem to be a make or break situation. Veth knew how much she loved yeza, she loved the way he hummed while he worked, he liked his soft hair and his warm hands and his soft cheeks, she liked how he was happy just to be near her, Veth loved Yeza. 

But neither person had said those three little words just yet. It had been four months. Veth didnt want to mess with what they had, so she kept her mouth shut. 

It was funny though.

Those three magical words were such a cliche in the stories. Softly spoken from that tall dark and handsome lover. He cradled his fair lady against his chest during a sunset, her long golden hair and velvet robes blossoming out behind her whilst rose petals scattered in the background. They would swoon for one another and get married that evening. 

That sentiment wasn't lost on Veth, but it was gaudi as hell and was not for her. that she knew for sure. Veth knew not to expect that kind of thing, It didn't stop her from dreaming though.

She dreamed of being that fair maiden. She dreamed of being tall and slender with supple curves and with a pretty little nose like a button or luscious lips colored like a rose or perfect teeth like pearls with flowers in her long silken locks.

Veth grunted as she hoisted a basket of apples onto her hip. She certainly didn’t feel like the fairytale princess. She could nit pick at herself for hours upon days. Her hair was thin, boringly straight and a drab colors; her face was round and freckled; her nose was too pointy and it stuck out in a way she loathed, Veth was scrawny and built like a brick with no sloping curves to speak of. In her professional opinion, she was not pretty or anything worthwhile even on her best days. 

Presently she had mud smeared across her chin. Her hair was frazzled and plastered to her skin with sweat; her hand-me-down overalls tattered from the day’s work. Her time had been wasted in her family’s orchard, trying to do a months work of apple picking in a weekend. Yeza had offered to help and had been with her the whole time, putting in as much effort as he could, all whilst chattering away. Her grimey appearance didn't seem to deter yeza. 

He hefted the basket onto the cart and gave her a hand to pull her onto the ledge and he kept looking at her like she was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. Veth’s chest fluttered and she wiped her face with her arm to try and stifle her annoyingly overt blush; which in turn only furthered the mud smear across her face. 

The halfling woman let out a heavy sigh and leaned back against a basket. It felt like having a heavy weight lifted off of her, she would avoid punishment and ridicule from her family. Yeza stood next to her and planted his hands on his hips, bending over her and casting a shadow over her face. 

“Nice work, i think we can head back now.” Yeza stretched and settled next to her on the cart. He wasn’t exactly Prince Charming right now either. He was not wearing clothes that were, well.. suitable for physical labor. They were his work clothes, yes; but he worked as a store clerk presently and the neat little vest and matching shirt didnt quite suit heavy lifting in the summer heat. Yeza’s cheeks were ruddy and his usually messy hair had achieved an entirely new level of unmanageable; sticking up all over the place like a birds nest. He was still the most wonderful and handsome man in fielderwin in her eyes, there was no disputing that.

“Thanks for helpin’ Yeza, you saved my butt today. My parents would have had my ass if they found out I hadn’t done my shar.” 

“No problem Vi” Yeza snorted leaning back to join her on the edge of the cart. He rested on her shoulder and taking her hand in his. Her thanks were only half genuine, yeza wasn't exactly a man of strength. He hadn’t done much, only a couple bushels. It's the thought that counts though, right? He kissed her cheek and she turned to look at him. 

“Hey veth?” He mused, giving her hand a squeeze. Veth turned to him and grinned in spite of herself. 

“Yeah?”

He looked down and then shut his eyes, taking a breath. Veth felt nerves begin to curl around in her mind, she leaned forward and gave him a concerned look. 

“Veth?” His voice came in a small breath, he seemed scared- or sad! 

“Yeah? Yeza whats wrong?” 

“N-nothing! I just wanted to say-“ he adjusted his glasses “I wanted to say, i wanted to. Gods dammit.” He took his free hand to rub the bridge of his nose and scrunch up his face into a frown. 

“Yeza, you can tell me anything you know that. I’m always here for-“

“I love you.” 

She felt shivers run down her back and she looked at him, eyes wide and he looked away, panic rising in him, before he could say a word she crashed into him, pulling him into a kiss, he stiffened with shock before melting into it. One arm wandered around her waist and the other snaked to the back of her head, pulling her in deeper. He pulled away and Veth rested her forehead on his.

“Hey yeza?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”


	5. A spoon full of sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two stoners in love, veth has anxiety

Veth perched on the counter of Yeza’s kitchen. Her legs swinging 

“Okay so if I add a little bit of- and some of-“ he got so lost in his work. Veth could only make out small parts of what he said, but this was nothing unusual. Yeza still made her heart sing, but the pair had become more relaxed around one another. Veth slid off the counter and wrapped her arms around his chest. 

“Yezaaaa,” she weedled, veth was bored. She wanted his attention. 

“One moment Vi.” Yeza mumbled, veth sighed and kissed him on the cheek. She rested her chin on his shoulder and looked on lazily.

“Whatcha makin?”

“It’s a surprise” 

Veth blew a raspberry 

“Okay fine, do you want a hint?” 

“What do you think?” Veth’s voice dripped with sarcasm. 

“It’s supposed to make you feel...real good in the head.” 

“Yeza Brenatto,” Veth mocked a scandalized tone “Are you making a stoner potion”

“Perhaps I am.” 

“Ohhhhh my god” She started giggling and she let go of him. This explains why he insisted she come over. 

“Just hold on I’m actually almost done” 

Veth leaned on him again and hummed in affirmation. Yeza was warm And although he was moving a lot, it was nice to just sit and hold him. He was still mumbling incessantly and she hated how adorable it was to her. Eventually he leaned back to kiss her cheek, he swept his hands out in a grandeur gesture to the light blue solution. 

“Vua-la!” He was beaming, “do you wanna try it first or should I?” 

“You made it Yeza, so you can pick. Quite frankly I do not give the smallest fuck what we do so long as we get nice and fucked up.” 

He smiled back at her and took a swig, before handing it to her. She took a big swallow, it didn’t taste amazing but it wasn’t the worst creation yeza had concocted. It had a bittersweet flavor and a gritty texture like the powder has not fully been dissolved before she drank it. She trailed over to the couch, then sunk into the cushions and made a contented grunt. Yeza lay down next to her and took his hand in hers. 

It didn’t take long for the fuzzy feeling to filter into her brain. This wasn’t so much of a head high as a body high, her body felt soft and fuzzy like cotton and her vision became slightly unfocused. Every sensation seemed wrapped in fog, Veth began to giggle and she ran her hand through yeza’s puffy unkempt hair. “It’s like a sheep” she smothered an ungraceful cackle but it rumbled out of her nose as a hybrid snort-laugh. He hummed absently and pressed his face into her chest and made a contented sigh. Yeza nuzzled up into her neck while Veth carded through his hair and let herself melt into the moment. 

Rain was tapping in a rhythmic drone against the window panes. It smelled like smoke and oak, the scent pricking into her nose while heat from the fireplace burned her face in the best way possible. The delightful muffle from Yeza’s concoction was the icing on the cake and veth felt like dissolving into the couch and sleeping. This was very good, in her unprofessional opinion. 

<><><>

Time rolled on as it tends to do, veth was nearly sure that Yeza was asleep. That is until he disengaged from her and pecked her on the cheek. Yeza hefted to his feet with a small grunt of effort, veth grumbled her displeasure but made no effort to get up from the cushions. He vanished from view through the kitchen door, after some opening of cabinets she heard the sawing of bread and then crunching.

The halfling woman rolled into her back and looked up at the uneven wooden boards that made up the ceiling. Her anxious brain decided to weasel its way into her happy moment. The thoughts slicing rudely into her happy fog, obnoxiously cold and lucid in comparison to her own fuzzy and half baked mind. 

You don’t deserve this 

I’m just trying to enjoy myself, can you leave me alone?

You should end this before you upset him. You know it’s coming.

Can’t I enjoy one thing? 

Anxieties began to pick away at her composure and In her hazy state she found herself in the annoying position. Veth internally cursed her inability to refute her own intrusive thoughts; she curled into herself and rolled over to face the back of the couch so Yeza wouldn’t see her. 

You’re not worth all the trouble he goes through, he tolerates so much from you because he’s kind. Somebody else deserves him and it’s not you. 

I know but he makes me happy

You don’t deserve to be happy. You’re not good enough to be happy. 

I should just end this before he gets hurt 

You know you should

But he’ll be so sad

Why would he be sad over some crazy girl who shows up at his house and steals his drugs

nothing is making him invite me over. 

Pity, he pities you. You’re going nowhere and everybody knows you’re going to be a burnout, he’s probably just trying to be nice. 

I know but- 

“Hey Vi?” She heard footsteps moving towards her and she sat up suddenly. “Vi are you okay?” He sat next to her and cupped her chin in his hand. 

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?” Veth tried her best to avoid eye contact. 

“I dunno.” He said slowly, clearly not convinced “you look upset” 

“I can assure you yeza, I’m just fine” he looked skeptical but before he could protest she wrapped her arms around him and nestled against him. “Tell me how you came up with this concoction” 

Yeza, happy to oblige; he launched into a monologue about the bonds and chemicals, the ingredients, how much of this and how much of that. Listening to him chatter about something he clearly loved helped drown out the intrusive thoughts. It didn’t hide them completely though and she felt herself check in and out, only hearing clips of what he was saying. 

“And so then I take flying pig hair and I freeze it then the fairies come and turn me into a frog”

“Mm-hmm”

“Veth, did you even hear me?” His question was pointed, she shifted up and looked at him, letting herself come back from wherever she had spaced out too. He pushed back against the arm of the couch to look at her. 

“Huh?” Yeza looked down at her, his expression knitted into a concerned frown..

“You’re checked out Vi, what’s the matter?” 

“Oh, it’s just the potion” veth broke eye contact. Yeza sighed heavily and moved to meet her eyeline again. 

“No it’s not Veth” he said, firm but not unkind 

“No it’s not.” Veth’s voice was small and quiet. She pressed into his chest. 

“Babe,” Yeza pushed her away and held her face up and looked intently into her eyes “you can talk to me ya know.” His genuine words and pleading expression made her stomach twist. 

“I don’t want to annoy you” Veth grumbled, pulling away from him and sitting back onto her heels, looking stubbornly at her empty hands; she refused to look at his sad face again. 

“You listen to me talk forever, is that annoying?” 

“No!” The question caught her off guard and she snapped up to look at him, she couldn’t read Yeza’s expression. 

“Then why would I be annoyed?”

“I dunno.” Veth let her eyes trail back to her now clenched hands. 

“Veth I’m offering”

“I don’t need you to feel bad for me, I’m fine. Don’t pity me.” Her eyebrows knitted together and she knew the tension in her body was visible, but there wasnt much she could do about that fact. 

“Veth I don’t pity you, do you really thing that little of me that I’m just here because I pity you?” Yeza’s voice was painfully hurt and Veth felt herself flinch away from his words. 

“No! I think you’re wonderful and kind! That’s why I think you’re with me, because you’re too nice to say no to somebody-“ Veth glared down at her scarred and dry hands, clenching her fingers into the loose fabric of her dress “you're too nice to like somebody like me.” 

“What do you mean, somebody like you?” 

“I mean somebody crazy and weird. I’m not pretty or smart or good or kind or anything. I’m not good enough for you, I’m not-“ 

“Shut up!” His interjection startled her and veth looked up at him sharply, his eyes were huge and startlingly angry. 

“I’m sorry.” Veth wanted to evaporate, she leaned away from him and started to get up when he grabbed her hand. 

“No veth, wait. Please listen to me.” She reluctantly obliged and slowly sat next to him. “Veth i hate hearing you talk so poorly of yourself. You’re a lot better than you think you are and I wish i could help you see it.” 

“Thank you, but I’m not-“ 

“Veth last week i watched you put a little bird back into a tree, you fell like four times and fucked up your shins.” He gestured to her bandaged legs, “you're so kind veth.” 

“I couldn’t just let it die” she countered 

“Yes! You could have veth! But you didn't, you helped it. You see the beauty in things most people don't see, if its stray animals- or- or- or buttons! You care veth, you’re wonderful, just in a different way, and a lot of people can't see that. And they’re stupid for not seeing that, and they don't deserve you. Did you ever think of that?” 

“I-“

“Sometimes i wonder if I’m good enough for you Veth” 

“What? Of course you are why-“

“Do you see the stalemate we’re in?”

“I- well. Yes. Yes i do smartass.” She let out a breath and scrubbed at her eyes “thank you though, it's really nice to hear that you like me. I know its dumb but its really nice to hear it i guess.” 

“Then i will tell you every day how wonderful you are, until you get it in your thick skull that you're wonderful” Yeza retorted in such a matter of fact tone that she snorted. 

“Uh-huh. Right, you cheeseball.” Veth cuffed his arm gently and let herself look at him again. 

“Do you doubt me?” He sounded supremely scandalized and she rolled her eyes. 

“Unfortunately i know you well enough to know that you will do exactly that.” Veth faux-griped, letting herself fall into his arms again heavily. Yeza kissed her forhead. 

“I won't if you don't want me to.”

“Now hold on a minute, I didn't say that.”

“That's what i thought.” He sounded just like the smug little bastard he was. She settled into his arms and the pair fell into a quiet lull, only broken by the pattering on the windowpanes and the crackling of the logs in the fire. After a palpable amount of time, Veth broke the silence again. 

“Do you have any more of that potion?” The woman weedled in an all-too-sweet tone and yeza chuckled, she could feel his body move from her position on his chest, Veth felt him move his free arm up from the ground, a mostly empty bottle in his hand. 

“Yeah.”

“Fucking hells yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and especially critiques are encouraged, I want to get their dynamic right

**Author's Note:**

> any and all writing critiques are encouraged!


End file.
